Devices of this kind are known in very different forms. They serve for example for storing and dispensing a flowable cleaning product which may be a liquid or a gel, or may be a granular or pulverulent product. When the device is used, product is usually dispensed by exerting pressure on the product container after the dispensing opening has been opened, either directly onto the surface to be cleaned or onto a cleaning rag or a cleaning cloth. This kind of handling is customary and can also be carried out easily as part of normal household cleaning. Often, however, it is necessary in the meantime to clean a table top or the like, for example. In such a case, it is inconvenient to proceed in the way described above as the user requires not only the product container but also a porous element such as a rag, a cloth, a sponge or the like and these elements are not usually stored in direct proximity to the surface to be cleaned.